The Forbidden Fruit
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Caroline Forbes first started her affair with her teacher Klaus Mikaelson she assumed nothing bad would ever happen, but after one careless incident, Caroline's life is thrusted into turmoil threatening to destroy her life one dirty secret at a time.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes always loved admiring a nice peace of art, but what she was staring at right now was the greatest piece of art she had ever admired. Her teacher Klaus Mikaelson. Now people would say it was wrong that Caroline admired her teacher so much, but it wasn't like the attraction was a one sided thing. Klaus would always look at her the same way and it had thrilled her. More than her boyfriend, Tyler;s stare ever could. But she would never admit that to Tyler or anyone else for that matter. Klaus had made it very clear the first time they had had sex that this was strictly between him and Caroline. And Caroline happily obliged to giving Klaus everything he wanted.

The bell rang and all the class dispersed the only two that remained were her and Klaus. She got up from her desk and shut his door locking it. It was officially lunch time which gave them about forty five minutes to themselves. Klaus smiled as Caroline moved forward to him. She reached out and touched his chest. He always had a great chest.

"What are you doing Ms. Forbes?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing."

She raised to her tiptoes and gave Klaus a gentle kiss, which he returned. Things got hot and heavy as Klaus removed the papers from his desk and hoisted her onto it never breaking his lips from hers. He moved forward removing her underwear, but leaving her skirt on.

She moaned as he kissed her neck then broke his kisses to flip her over. She heard the unbuckling of Klaus's belt and heard his pants crashing to the floor. She smiled as she felt his length against her. He stroked her with it making sure she was extra wet before fully putting his full length inside of her tight ass pussy.

She moaned as Klaus piucked up the pace making the desk shake. It was days like this that Caroline loved being on birth control. Klaus wasn't one for condoms and he always loved filling her up with his sweet cum. She let out a moan just thinking about it making Klaus fuck her harder.

She cried out, but he put a hand over her mouth shushing her and masking his groans. About twenty minutes later she felt Klaus release in her shoving in as much of his cum as he possibly could. She exhaled as he stepped back and turned her around to kiss her again.

When he kissed her like that, she would always feel as if she was the only woman in his life. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Sometimes it was hard looking at the picture of Klaus and his wife Cami, But it wasn't her fault that she couldn't satisfy her husband enough. After all if she had satisified her husband he wouldn't have had to find a younger and tighter pussy to fuck and put his cum into. Oh well at least that left more for her.

Klaus detached his lips from hers and she smiled.

"Same time tomorrow, Mr. Mikaleson."

He lifted up her shirt and she moaned as he gently sucked on her exposed tit.

"Same time tomorrow Ms. Forbes." He said slapping her ass.

She giggled and retrieved her panties putting them back on. Wife or no wife she would always want Klaus. It was just in her nature. She walked to the cafeteria and sat down beside her boyfriend Matt. He gave her a kiss, but it was nothing like Klaus's kisses.

"Hey babe, where have you been?"

"Just helping out Mr. Mikaelson with some of his papers."

"He's lucky to have a teachers assistant as good as you."

She laughed and gave him a kiss. If only he knew the entire truth behind that sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 2

Sometimes Caroline would feel bad for sleeping with someones husband, but other days she thought it would be great for his wife to figure out so she could have him. These were the thoughts running through her mind as she prepared to take a nice relaxing bubble bath. She grabbed her clothes and went in pouring the bubbles in her bath and stripping her clothes off.

She sighed and closed her eyes imagining that she was Klaus's wife instead of that horrible wench Camille. She opened them and he was in the bath with her. Now that was more like it. She looked down and there was a ring on her finger. She finally had gotten her dream. Well at least in her fantasy she did.

She smiled as Klaus got in the bathtub with her and she laid back against him as he played with her hair with one hand and gently stroked her boob with the other. She had to admit that it felt good.

"Did you have a good day?" he said kissing her shoulder.

"I did. I love my job and my life with you."

Klaus smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His lips felt good on hers. She just hoped it never ended. Unfortunately ever fantasy had to come to an end. Caroline sighed as she climbed out of the bathtub and got dressed. She just hoped her fantasy would turn into a reality some day soon or else she didn't know what she would do.


	3. Chapter 3

The Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 3

There was nothing better for Caroline than tasting that forbidden fruit, but every now and again she had to put that forbidden fruit down and be a normal teenager for once which meant hanging out with her boring as dishwater boyfriend and her best friend Katherine.

So pretending to be the perfect girl she got her lunch and sat down with them. Stefan through his arm over her and gave her a kiss on the check but all she could think about was how amazing Klaus would feel right now between her legs, but she had to give him a break and proceed with her life so she kissed Stefan on the lips and played the rule of perfect until she was blue in the face from lying to them so much. She just hoped after graduation this would all be over and she would be with Klaus no matter what it took, she just had to be ordinary until than and that was something she was willing to do if she could get everything she wanted in the process than it would be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 4

Caroline put her pencil in her mouth as she gave all her concentration to Klaus Mikaelson. She loved the way he swayed his hips as he read the words of some Shakespeare play they had been working on. But that wasn't what she was paying attention to. She just wished that the bell would hurry up so she could spend some time with him. It was the best part of her day. And she couldn't live without the best part of her day.

Finally after what seemed like forever the bell finally rang. While other students closed their books and got the hell out of there she stayed until the classroom was empty. He stared at her with his bedroom eyes as she crossed the way to him and threw her arms around his neck kissing him with as much passion as she possibly could. She could feel him get hard against her leg as she smiled. Obviously he wanted her as much as she wanted him. This sex session would defiantly be fun today, but before she could do anything about it he pulled away still smiling.

"I have the best news."

"And what's that?"

"How would you like to come over tonight?"

"Wh-What about your wife?"

"Camille is out of town for a conference for the whole entire night, so I have the house all to myself. What do you say? Is it a date?"He said placing a hand on her breast. She always loved it when he did that.

"I would love to." she said smiling.

He smiled pulling away from her and going to his desk.

"Make sure you wear something extra sexy tonight."

"Are we not going to do anything right now?"

"Trust me Caroline, You're going to want me to save my energy so I can rock your world all night long."

"All night long you say."

"Of course." he said smiling.

"Well I'm looking forward to it Mr. Mikaelson."

He smiled as she reached for the door knob and walked out. A night with Klaus Mikaelson, she could hardly wait.


End file.
